


Happy Halloween!

by KittyKatBella



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatBella/pseuds/KittyKatBella
Summary: The Pines family celebrate Halloween. (Dipper and Mabel are 18)





	Happy Halloween!

"A Halloween party? Really, Stanley?"

"What? Kids love Halloween," Stan shrugged, watching as Wendy and Soos strung up decorations. "And I figured I scare 'em enough on Summerween, so why not throw a party?"

"...Bella made you do it, didn't she?" Ford asked.

"You got me, Pointdexter," Stan nodded. "But hey, it still seems fun, don't it?"

"You bet it's gonna be fun!" Bella jumped up and hugged Stan around the neck from behind. "There's gonna be games an' a candy buffet an' dancin'. An' even a quiet area!"

"A quiet area?" Ford questioned.

"Yeah! In case anyone else is like me an' don' like loud crowds an' music," Bella shrugged. "Ah can' be the only one, right?"

"It's unlikely," Ford agreed.

"Oh! _An'_ we're doin'a- doin' a couple's costume!" Bella added excitedly. "You should do one with Fidds!"

"Oh. I-I don't know, parties and costumes aren't exactly my thing," Ford rubbed the back of his neck.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Bella begged. "You gotta come ta the party! And I know Fidds would _love_ doing a couple's costume."

"I'll... talk to him about it."

* * *

 

"Hey, Sixer!" Stan grinned and ruffled his brother's hair. The younger twin was dressed as a devil, matching Bella's angel costume."Ya made it!"

"Well, it's not like I could avoid a party in my own home," Ford responded, smoothing his hair back into place. "Besides, Fiddleford was really excited to go. I couldn't turn him down."

"Ya guys did the couple's costume!" Bella noticed happily. Fiddleford and Ford were dressed as Frankenstein and Frankenstein's monster, respectively.

"Yer darn tootin'!" Fiddleford grinned. "Ah wasn' gonna miss out on this!"

"It's not nearly as awful as I thought it would be," Ford chuckled. "I'm rather enjoying being the monster, actually."

"Awesome!" Bella cheered. "Ah told ya couple's costumes are fun. Dipper an' Candy are doin' one, an'... Ah think Grenda and her boyfrien' from Austria are, too."

"Good for them," Ford nodded. 

"Well, Ah'm gonna steal a bunch'a shit from the candy table an' go hang out in the quiet area," Bella said. "It's already way too loud fer me."

"Alrigh' then!" Fiddleford responded. "See ya later!"

Stan followed Bella as she made her way across the room to the table, and then to the quiet area in a separate room. There was a couch, along with smaller bowls of assorted candy and a bowl of punch. The music was still audible, but it wasn't nearly as loud. Bella sat down on the couch, adjusting her costume's wings behind her. Stan sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulder as the woman began eating.

"...can I ask you a question?" Stan asked suddenly.

"You just did," Bella grinned.

"Haha. Fine, another question," Stan rolled his eyes, but smiled as while.

"Sure, go 'head," Bella nodded, stuffing more candy in her mouth.

"Maybe I've asked this before, I don't remember," Stan began, "but why do you ask to throw parties if you're just gonna sit out of the main room?"

"Well... I like seein' other people have fun..." Bella answered thoughtfully. "An' it's a great excuse to get lots of food. An' Ah like hangin' out with you!"

"Well you can hang out with me whenever you want," Stan chuckled.

"Ah know," Bella shrugged. "Still. Parties are fun! Even if Ah avoid the music the whole time."

"Well, as long as you're having fun," Stan shrugged. "And I'm getting money!"

Bella giggled and hugged him with one arm, using the other to hold her plate of treats.

* * *

 

"Hey Grunkle Ford!" Mabel beamed and bounced up to the old man. She was dressed as a mermaid, complete with a pink, glitter-covered tail that trailed behind her. "Is this party awesome or what?!"

"Hello, Mabel," Ford greeted happily. He was standing to the side while Fiddleford was dancing. Ford had never been much of a dancer himself, so he chose to stay off the dance floor. "Yes, it certainly is fun. I'm assuming that you're enjoying yourself?"

"You bet!" Mabel replied. "There's so many cute boys here!" Ford chuckled. "Hey, where's Grunkle Fidds?"

"Oh, he's dancing," Ford pointed the man out in the crowd of people. Mabel gasped.

"And you're not dancing with him?" She scolded. "Shame on you, Grunkle Ford!"

"Mabel sweetie, I don't really enjoy dancing," Ford rubbed the back of his neck. "Fiddleford understands."

"I'm sure he does, but still!" Mabel whined. "You can't just _not_ dance with your husband!"

"Sure I can," Ford replied stubbornly. He smiled at his niece. "If it makes you feel better, I promise that I'll ask him to dance _after_ everyone leaves.

"Mm... that's _something,_ I guess," Mabel nodded. "Ok! Well, I'm gonna go find my friends. Talk to ya later, Grunkle Ford!"


End file.
